


loving is so short

by Petr1chor



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petr1chor/pseuds/Petr1chor
Summary: Enjolras gets hurt. Courfeyrac has a bit of a breakdown over it and Jehan gives him love.
Relationships: Courfeyrac/Jean Prouvaire
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	loving is so short

**Author's Note:**

> Wohoo i love this pairing

Unlike most people. Jehan rather liked hospitals. Sure, trips to the hospital often meant sickness or injury, but Jehan loved how everyone there had a story. Everyone was there for a reason. Well that was true for any place, but hospitals in particular had juicer stories. They had met Bahorel at an ER long before either of them were part of Les Amis.

The ER, today, however, felt every bit as chilly and sterile and foreboding as bad horror movies made it seem.

His friends were scattered in the room, Joly and Bossuet with their arms around Grantaire, who seemed to be trying very hard to cry quietly. Combeferre was slumped in a plastic seat, his head in his hands. Beside him, Feuilly sat, eyes glassy, with one hand on his knee. Cosette seemed to have fallen asleep in Eponine’s lap in the short time it had been Marius and Bahorel left to get some food.

Courfeyrac was pacing. Courfeyrac was not the sort of person who paced. He skipped and frolicked, danced, even. Pacing with his tight jaw, silently, with his hands curled into fists was not like him. Jehan was not fond of the queasy feeling it put in their stomach.

Jehan stood, and Courfeyrac stiffened.

“Courf,” they said, careful to keep their voice soft.

Courfeyrac shook his head jerkily, and walked out of the automatic doors of the ER.

Jehan considered for a moment if they should just leave him alone, and let him have some space. They thought of the ride over, with Courfeyrac in their passenger seat, fiddling with the ring he, Combeferre and Enjolras had gotten made before they graduated high school.

They had known him for years, now. Coufeyrac did not get angry. He got annoyed and agitated, but any anger he ever had was momentary, there and gone. He was always there, with a wide smile and a hug for whoever needed it

Jehan followed him out. It didn’t take long to spot the pink tank top against the grey walls of the hospital. His body was taut with tension, his head tipped back against the wall. Jehan walked to him slowly, sure to make enough noise to alert him of their presence.

“Jehan, please,” Courfeyrac sounded worn, “If I speak to anyone I’ll end up yelling and I don’t want to do that to you.”

“It’s okay.”

Courfeyrac lifted his head, only to thump it back onto the wall noisily.

“He’ll be alright,” Jehan said.

Courfeyrac laughed, and it sounded nothing like him at all, “That was a dumb fucking thing to do. What was he doing getting into fights when none of us are around?”

Courfeyrac tugged at his hair.

“He’s 6 inches taller than you,” Jehan hoped it would cut the tension that was radiating off of Courfeyrac.

Courfeyrac huffed, “And he also has no center of gravity. It just doesn’t exist. You nudge him too hard, he tips right over,” he said, with a wave of his hand.

“I just-“ Coufeyrac continued, “I just don’t understand why he would do something so fucking stupid.”

Courfeyrac’s fists had tightened so hard that they were trembling. Jehan felt a wave of sadness go through them. Enjolras was fine, he would be fine, they said to themself.

“Courf,” they said, and Courfeyrac made an indiscernible noise.

Jehan stepped forward. Courfeyrac was never angry. But he was afraid.

Jehan took the shaking fist in their hand, slowly bringing their other hand up to pull Courfeyrac closer. Courfeyrac, to their surprise, went willingly.

He pressed his forehead into their chest, his hands splayed on the front of their shirt, grabbing the fabric between their fingers.

“Oh, darling,” Jehan said, and Courfeyrac made a choked noise pressing his face closer and screwing his eyes shut.

“It’s all minor injuries. There are a lot of them, yes, but none of them are serious,” they said.

“I hate this,” Courfeyrac whispered.

“I know, I know.”

“I have this terribly violent urge to find those men and destroy them.”

“I know, Courf, but Enjolras will want to see you soon.”

Courfeyrac inhaled sharply at that. Jehan knew that logically, Courfeyrac understood that Enjolras was not seriously hurt. But being called to the ER had shaken him. The thought of his friend being hurt had sent him spiralling.

Jehan pressed their hand against his neck, earning them a keening sound.

 _Such a big heart_ , Jehan thought, _such a good heart_.

Courfeyrac was, without a doubt, the one who kept them all together. He was so generous with his love, they thought. They had never seen anyone who could love as wholly as Courfeyrac. They felt like their entire chest was full, it was threatening to overflow.

They laughed. As if it had not spilled over yet.

They squeezed Courfeyrac until he slipped his hands from the front of their shirt and wrapped both fully around them.

This was an awfully long hug, Jehan thought. Courfeyrac sighed softly, touching his forehead to their collar bone, and Jehan willed the butterflies in his stomach away. This was hardly an appropriate time.

“Besides, it’s Enjolras,” Jehan said, finally, “He sustains himself through righteous fury, not flesh and bones as us mortals.”

“How dare you call me mortal?” Courfeyrac mumble into his shirt, half-hearted.

Jehan let their laughter reverberate through their body and Courfeyrac’s.

“Ready to go back inside?”

Courfeyrac pulled away. His face was deliberately blank, but the tense jaw was a giveaway regardless. He made an abortive attempt to speak, making only an incoherent sound.

“Not really.” Courfeyrac fiddled with the hem of his tank top. “Could you, uh, stay with me? Not that you would leave. I know you love Enj so much and just because I’ve known him longer doesn’t mean that you mean-“

“Courf!”

He went quiet instantly.

His eyes were blown wide and Jehan felt their heart lurch painfully. _Quiet,_ the said to the riot in their chest as they slowly slipped their hand into Courfeyrac’s and smiled.

“I’ll stay with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked this :))
> 
> Kudos, comments, shares are appreciated <33


End file.
